angel
by Arashi8
Summary: es una historia de amor, un poco rara pero creo que es muy tierna


Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
  
Shooby doo  
  
Oh  
  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
  
Yeah, ah  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
  
Shooby doo  
  
Oh  
  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
  
Yeah, ah  
  
Chica, tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Más cercana que mis miradas estás a mi, nena  
  
Tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Chica, eres mi amiga cuando lo necesito, dama  
  
Draco dormia placidamente en su cuarto, en su amada casa de Slitering, todo era perfecto, el era perfecto para sus compañeros y compañeras, lo que no sabia nadie era que él enverdad sufria, y vaya que sufria, el solo recordar ese terrible sueño que segun Kakey era su futuro le hacia que la sangre le hirviera, el se le vanto muy temprano, más bien se levanto de madrugada estaba su cuarto oscuro, ahora que tenia un cuarto para el solo se sentia mejor, no podia soportar a sus compañeros que más bien parecian sus verdugos ya que no lo dejaban separarse de su mascara, de esa finta de niño malo que odia a las y los sangres sucias, el enverdad queria librarse de todo eso.  
  
Corrio sus cortinas aun no salia el sol, miro asia el lago y vio una figura. Aun en esa distancia el la podia reconocer no era nadie más ni menos que su amda niña, su angel.  
  
Ella ya no era la misma niña del cabello enmarañado, desde el baile de cuarto año ella habia cambiado mucho, su cabello era lacio y casi siempre lo sujetaba en una trenza, su cuerpo mostraba una hermosa figura, era muy linda y muy inteligente, mucha gente la apresiaba y tenia muchos pretendientes, pero siempre que la miraba o que pasaba él junto a ella o incluso cuando la insultaba veia en sus ojos sufrimiento, tristeza, y no era para menos a nadie le gustaria que lo insultaran por ser lo que eres.  
  
Draco estampo su puño en la pared, como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos besarla decirle cuanto la amaba, pero eso ya no era posible, ahora ella andaba con el pobretón "ese". Cada vez que los veia juntos la sangre le hervia, sentia como todo su cuerpo se tenzaba y la sangre le hervia, tenia unas ganas terribles de darle una golpiza a ese tonto, pero no podia por que ella estaba ahi y no queria verla triste.  
  
Draco se vistio y bajo, camino un rato y cuando se dio cuenta su "angel estaba frente a él".  
  
Ella se sorprendio muchisimo, paraecia estar asustada, Draco volteo a mirar a sus espaldas y no vio a nadie, lo más posible era que ella y él fueran los unicos locos que estaban despiertos y caminando a esas horas de la madrugada.  
  
Draco no aguanto más era ahora o nunca, asi que se aventuro no le importo las consecuancias solo la queria ahi, la queria en ese momento, queria que ella fuera solo para él aun cuando solo fuera un momento de lucides, aun cuando solo fuera una ilución, asi que el la abrazo, ella se sorprendio muchisimo y solo le contesto el abrazo.  
  
Él no supo por que pero copmenzo a llorar, Hermione y Draco se incaron ahi, aun abrazados ella trato de parar el llanto de él, no sabia por que su corazon con cada lagrima que el derramaba se sentia como una daga le atravezaba y despues volvia a salir para volversele a enterrar y desgarrarla poco a poco.  
  
El solo articulo entre su llanto una palabra .  
  
"Perdoname"  
  
Una persona los miraba y más se sorprendio al ver cuando Draco besaba a Hermione y ella lo abrazaba, la pelirroja salio de ahi estaba muy enojada, es más estaba enfurecida, pero su venganza seria recordada por todos y más por su "enemiga", Granger jamas volveria a sonreir y eso estaria de su cuenta.  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
La vida es una gran fiesta cuando aún eres joven  
  
Pero quién va a tener tu espalda cuando todo esté hecho?  
  
Todo está bien cuando eres pequeño, tienes pura diversión  
  
No puedes ser un tonto, hijo, ¿Qué hay de la gran carrera?  
  
Mirando atrás siempre se menciona  
  
Me dijiste que no lo prestaste mucha atención a ella  
  
Ella estaba allí cuando me encarcelaron  
  
Quiero mostrarle a la nación mi aprecio  
  
Hermione estaba en el gran comedor no podia creer lo que habia ocurrido esa noche, se sentia en las nuves, no supo como ni por que ocurrian las cosas, pero no queira que se detuviera el transcurso de estas, queria sentir lo que habia sentido la noche anterior, volver a sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.  
  
Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Hermione te sientes bien?- Ron la miro detenidamente, Hermione lo miro debia hablar con él sino tarde o temprano él se enteraria y seria muy doloroso para su amigo y eso era lo que menos ella queria.  
  
GInny entro al comerdor acompañada de Harry que ahora era su novio, la pelirroja habia cambiado mucho era más decidida (por no decir que algunas veces contal de conseguir lo que queria era capaz de todo), Harry se habia vuelto su novio no por quererla sino por que ella se lo habia pedido y no queria lastimarla, pero la unica que sabia la verdad era Hermione.  
  
Ginny se sento junto a Hermione la miro de reojo y le susurro:  
  
- Que tal la caminata de anoche como la pasaste.  
  
Hermione se quedo estatica mientras Ginny sonreia placidamente.  
  
La semana paso tranquila, por el dia Hermione era la niña estudiosa, y por la noche se encontrraba con Malfoy en algun lugar, ya fuera para platicar o solo para pasar el rato, preonto Draco ya le habia contaqdo toda su vida a Hermione, le habia contado sus sueños le habia dicho un sin fin de veces que la amaba.  
  
Pero la noche de Hallowen era un baile de disfraces, Hermione habia cortado con ROn dias antes y asistiria al baile con Draco, ella estaba disfrazada de una vampireza, mientras que Draco se disfrazaria tal vez de un caballero o un vampiro tambien.  
  
El baile comenzo, HErmione sorprendio mucho cuando vio a Ginny disfrazada de una caza vampiros, Harry se via muy molesto asi que se hacerco a él mientras que ROn hablaba con su hermana.  
  
- Que ocurre Harry?  
  
- Hermione es que...... bueno... como decirlo....  
  
- Solo dilo quieres- Hermione se veia preocupada.  
  
- se corren rumores sobre que Ginny es una mortifaga, esos son solo rumores pero es que a estado ultimamente muy extraña.  
  
- Harry lo más seguro es que eso solo sean chismes, despreocupate, mejor vamos al gran salón, me entere que al fin rompiste con Ginny quien sera entonses tu pareja.  
  
- yo lo sere Hermi- Pavatil aparecio atras de Hermione y tomo el brazo de Harry- nos vamos querido.  
  
HErmione sonrio y los siguio.  
  
Cuando llegaron al gran salón se encontraron que estaba adornado con murcielagos y calabazas, una mano toco el hombro de Hermione, ella volteo y vio a su amado vampiro, los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.  
  
Asi paso la mayor parte de la noche, asta que un trueno cayo dentro del castillo, era un ataque de Mortifagos, muchos de los ahi presentes principalemnte alumnos del septimo curso eran mortifagos, Draco puso atras de él a Hermione para protegerla, pero se sorprendio muchisimo cuando vuio a su padre frente a él.  
  
Alguien jalo a HErmione y la tiro en el suelo, cuando ella levanto la vista vio a GInny que la apuntaba con su varita lista para lanzarle un crussius.  
  
Draco volteo a ver que le habia ocurrido a Hermione pero su padre le dio una bofetada.  
  
- COmo te atreves a preocuparte por una sangre sucia.  
  
Por otra parte Hartry estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Voldemord al igual que los profesores, Ron busco a su hermana y no le gusto para nada lo que veia.  
  
Ginny le lanzo un CRussius a Hermione ante la mirada atonita de Draco, él por su parte sin que su padre se lo esperara le lanzo un conjuro que recien habia aprendido que lo congelo. despues le dio una cachetada a GInny mientras que ROn se acercaba, tomo a GInny y la tiro al suelo.  
  
Draco se acerco a Hermione quien se habia quedado inconsiente por el ataque.  
  
Ron no lo pudo advertir un rayo lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsiente, mientras que su hermana aun aturdida por el shok se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, trato de ayudar a reanimar a su hermano pero una sombra negra la golpeo tan fuerte que salio volando por una de las ventanas, esta sombra se dirigio asia donde se encontraba Draco y Hermione.  
  
Hermione reacciono y vio a Draco se abrazo a él y cuando miro asia atras vio a Lucius listo para matar a su hijo, ella con todas sus fuerzas avento a Draco, Draco reacciono y se defendio de su padre, Hermione lo petrifico y corrio asia Draco, los dos fueron a ayudar a Harry y a los profesores, pero antes de que llegaran con ellos una sombra negra los cubrio Hermione y Draco se habian como teletransportado a otra dimención, una dimensión que parecia ser una pisina de agua negra pero se veian pequeñas luces parecian como estar en el cielo, depronto unas manos comenzaron a jalarlos uno para cada lado, por más que intentaron no soltarse les fue imposible seguir juntos las manos los separarón  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Chica, tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Más cercana que mis miradas estás a mi, nena  
  
Tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Chica, eres mi amiga cuando lo necesito, dama  
  
Draco desperto en un calabozo, estaba atado de manos y podia sentir mucho dolor, sin duda lo habian golpeado muy fuerte, abrio poco a poco sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de uno de los ayudantes de Voldemord, quien le dio un golpe en el estomago, Draco trato de no quejarse pero le dolia mucho, ya que tenia por lo menos tres costillas rotas, volvio a abrir los ojos y vio como un grupo de mortifagos lo rodearon.  
  
-Vaya el hijo de mi más fiel perro se revelo, que sorpresa- Voldemord golpeo a Draco, para despues quitarle su camisa de un jalon rompiendola.  
  
DRaco sintio como lo golpeaban con un latigo sin compación, cerro los ojos tenia que salir de ahí, queria pensar en otra cosa para evitar el dolor pero no podia, depronto una imagen vino a su mente cuando el estaba besando a Hermione, se vio asi mismo cuando la la beso por primera vez.  
  
Recordo distintos momentos que paso con ella, despues perdio el conocimiento de nuevo.  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
Eres una reina y así debes ser tratada  
  
Aunque nunca tuviste el amor que necesitas  
  
Podrías haber partido, pero yo te llamé y lo consideraste  
  
Tomar un latido, misión completa  
  
Mamá decía que yo y yo "dissed" el programa  
  
No el tipo para echar a perder su emoción  
  
Pero el sentimiento que yo tengo por ti es tan fuerte  
  
Estar juntos por mucho tiempo y esto nunca podría ser malo  
  
Hermione se desperto sobresaltada, habia soñado algo horrible, habia visto como Draco era golpeado cruelmente frente a sus ojos y ella no habia podido hacer nada, miro a su alrededor y se sorprendio muchisimo al ver que no estaba en Howards, estaba en una habitacion muy lujosa pero oscura, apenas y podia verse, solo habia una vela encendida, se miro y se encontro vestida con un traje de seda finisima, era seda rosa, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza como a ella le gustaba, se levanto y encontro unos zapatos muy lindos, se levanto e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cellada no podia salir, jalo las cortinas y vio por la ventana era de noche, su ventana daba a un acantilado, asi que no podia escapar, recorrio el cuarto y se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de un chico, abrio uno de los cajones del escritorio se encontro con una libreta de apuntes, leyo un poco y se dio cuenta que era la letra de Draco, estaba en la casa Malfoy.  
  
Deprontio la puerta se abrio y mostro a una mujer muy hermosa estaba vestida de tunica negra, sin duda era la madre de Draco una mortifaga que talvez venia a matarla, busco su varita pero no la encontro, cosa que hizo sonreir a la mujer.  
  
- puedes irte el señor Voldemord a dicho que no te hagamos daño, detodos modos mi hijo pagara caro su osadia  
  
Hermione no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando como alguien podia decearle un castigo cruel a su propio hijo.  
  
- no me digas que tu lo quieres, va que tonteria el amor es una estupidez.  
  
La mujer se retiro dejando la puerta habierta,cuando hermione la quizo alcanzar ya no la encontro, pero en el suelo habia una nota y su varia.  
  
"Si tienes el valor encuentralo; al llegar al sotano di estas palabras y la puerta que te conducira a él se abrira"  
  
Hermione corrio lo más rapido que podia, llego al zotano dijo la clave y una puerta se abrio, entro y encontro una carcel, camino por los pasillos y en el ultimo cuarto ahi estaba Draco golpeado y herido, el pobre estaba inconciente.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso, Draco correspondio el beso abrio los ojos y vio a Hermione tan hermosas, parecia una princesa y el un mendigo a su lado se sintio mal el no la merecia no la merecia ya que ella estaba llorando por su culpa, sentia como elñ corazon se le oprimia pero ella lo volvio a besar, ella era tan linda tan calida, Draco no podia más ella tenia que irse dejarlo sino la matariasn pero cada vez que tocaba sus labios se arrepentia y no la queria soltar, ella por su parte cada vez que Draco le decia que se fuera ella lo besaba y le decia que mientras ellos dos estuvieran juntos nada les pasaria, nada malo los podria tocar.  
  
Hermione sentia que el corazon se le destrozaba, sentia la sangre de Draco correr por sus manos, estaba muy lastimado, tenia que sacarlo de ahí, pero como nisiquiera entendia bien como habia entrado, trato de ayudarlo a levantarse pero él estaba muy debil.  
  
Depronto una sombra aparecio detras de Hermione, le lanzo un rayo que golpeo la espalda desnuda de Hermione (por que el traje que llebaba puesto tenia la espalda desvcubierta no sean mal pensados), Draco al ver eso, levanto la vista y vio una sombra que no reconocio.  
  
- que tierno pero lastima que asta aqui llegarón- era uno de los mortifagos.  
  
Antes de que volviera a disparar una mujer le oarrojo un crussius que lo mato.  
  
- vayanse de aqui no pierdan tiempo yo los cubrire.  
  
- madre- DRaco no pudo hablar más por que su madre lo obrigo a levantarse.  
  
- creo que despues de todo el amor no es una estupidez.  
  
Cuando su hijo salio de ahi se dejo caer, estaba ensangrentada, miro asia una celda habia almenos unos veinte mortifagos muertos, ella los habia matado para que su hijo escapara con su "angel", la madre de Draco murio con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
  
(Thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Chica, tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Más cercana que mis miradas estás a mi, nena  
  
Tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Chica, eres mi amiga cuando lo necesito, dama  
  
Chica, a pesar de mi conducta dijiste que yo soy tu salvador  
  
(Debes haber sido enviada por allá arriba)  
  
Y te muestras a mi tan tierna, te digo nena que me rindo  
  
(Gracias por darme tu amor)  
  
Hermione y Draco aparecieron en el jardin de Howards aun era de noche, Draco se dejo caer sobre la hierva se sentia muy cansado.  
  
- no llores Hermione te amo, y te amare aun cuando yo muera.  
  
Hermione no podia resignarse el tenia que salvarse, lo tenia que hacer por que sino su vida no valdria nada, él habia sido su luz en su vida ahora no podia perderla.  
  
- Hermione perdoname por todo lo mal que te trate, se que cunca podre recuperar el tiempo perdido pero quiero que se pas que yo te.....  
  
- te amo Draco y nunca te perdonare si me abandonas ahora, emos llegado muy lejos no te rindasd sin ti mi vida no valdra nada sera oscura y no podre volver a ver un atardecer por que tu no estaras a mi lado no me habandones por favor, te amo demasiado como para perderte.  
  
Draco sonrio no queria dejarla no ahora que sabia que ella lo amaba tanto o más que lo que él la amaba, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonarón, lo ultimo que vio fue a su Hermione como un angel su querido "angel".  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Ahora la vida es una gran fiesta cuando aún eres joven  
  
Y quién va a tener tu espalda cuando todo esté hecho?  
  
Todo está bien cuando eres pequeño, tienes pura diversión  
  
No puedes ser un tonto, hijo, ¿Qué hay de la gran carrera?  
  
Mirando atrás siempre se menciona  
  
Me dijiste que no lo prestaste mucha atención a ella  
  
Ella estaba allí cuando me encarcelaron  
  
Quiero mostrarle a la nación mi aprecio  
  
Hermione desperto en la enfermeria, tenia algunos vendajes, miro a su amigo que estaba dormido en una silla junto a ella, era su querido amigo Harry, ella lo obcervo por un momento y despues él se desperto.  
  
- Hermione que bueno que ya despertaste me tenias muy preocupado, bueno no solo ami sino tambien a Ron.  
  
- y donde esta él?- pregunto Hermione intentando reincorporarse.  
  
- esta en el entierro de su hermana- Harry se veia realmente triste.  
  
- lo siento yo no lo sabia.  
  
- por supuesto que no lo sabias as estado más de tres dias durmiendo.  
  
Hermione recordo entonses el por que de sus penas.  
  
- Y DRaco Harry?  
  
Harry no respondio la miro y despues bajo la mirada.  
  
- NO lo se el profesor Albus no me a dicho nada de su estado, pero sabes el no esta aqui, esta en un hospital muy reconocido del mundo magico lo más seguro es que el estara mejor muy pronto.  
  
Hermione sonrio, en ese momento entro la enfermera y le pidio a Harry que se retirara por que queria revisar a HErmione.  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady   
  
Chica, tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Más cercana que mis miradas estás a mi, nena  
  
Tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Chica, eres mi amiga cuando lo necesito, dama  
  
Chica, tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Más cercana que mis miradas estás a mi, nena  
  
Tu eres mi ángel, tu eres mi querido ángel  
  
Chica, eres mi amiga cuando lo necesito, dama  
  
Hermione se recupero rapidamente, resivia noticias de Draco muy seguido y al final, despues de dos semanas obtuvo permiso para ir al hospital y visitarlo, se arreglo mucho y cuando llego al hospital le indicaron en que habitacion se encontraba él y ahi fue.  
  
Al entrar lo vio parado mirando por la ventana esta tal como ella lo recordaba, corrio asia él y lo abrazo, despues lo beso y el solo le dijo  
  
- Tú si eres mi "angel"  
  
NOtas de la autora:  
  
Ya lo se, se que es muy cursi pero es que estaba en mis dias de melancolismo y se me ocurrio esta historia cuando estaba escuchando la canción de Shaggy y pues qui lo tienen, mi primera historia de Harry potter (terminada claro esta) corta, espero que le guste espero sus sujerencias sale bye. 


End file.
